Reverse
by Sakukami18-1
Summary: "Porque Naruto ya no se permitía sentir sentimientos por nadie siendo el líder de Akatsuki, Sasuke los había perdido hace mucho o eso creía él, y porque Itachi tenía que ser Itachi y tenía que ayudar a su otouto a quitar esa cara de estreñido, y que mejor forma que convertirlo en carnada para ese nuevo y sexy Naruto. " NXS YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33

_**Advertencia:**_ Lenguaje explicito, fururo lemon, OCC YAOI NXS.

_**Summary:**_ "Porque Naruto ya no se permitía sentir sentimientos por nadie, siendo el líder de Akatsuki, Sasuke los había perdido hace mucho o eso creía él, y porque Itachi tenía que ser Itachi y tenía que ayudar a su otouto a quitar esa cara de estreñido, y que mejor forma que convertirlo en carnada para ese nuevo y sexy Naruto. "

* * *

_Reverse._

_Prologo._

.

.

Las diez personas en esa guarida caminaban lenta y arrogantemente, con sus cabezas en alto y mirando hacia el frente, Itachi suspiro un poco nunca ni en sus más locos y trastornados sueños, se hubiese imaginado que Uzumaki Naruto sería el nuevo líder de Akatsuki al matar a Madara y a Obito, el mundo era pequeño porque ahora veía que ese rubio había cambiado y mucho.

E Itachi no se equivoca en lo absoluto.

Al frente de esas personas que caminaban soberbiamente, se podía ver un rubio de cabello alborotado, con tres rayas en su rostro, sus ojos eran de un tranquilo color azul pero estaban llenos de arrogancia y totalmente vacíos, tenía puesta la típica capa de Akatsuki la tenía abierta un poco dejando ver un poco su torso, y por último la sonrisa macabra que adornaba su rostro en definitiva el Naruto que Itachi conoció ya no era el mismo.

Se preguntaran porque el tan apresurado cambio de equipo del rubio, Itachi también se lo preguntaba, pero Naruto siempre contestaba lo mismo.

Me harte de esa mierda de Aldea, está completamente manchada por el odio y la lujuria, mis padres murieron para protegerla y sellaron a Kurama en mí, y como me pagaron los hijos de perra?¡ odiándome y maltratándome toda mi puta infancia y cuando al fin les salve de ser masacrados por Nagato fue cuando me valoraron, que se pudran ya no les volveré a salvar el culo a ninguno, ya no soy el mismo ingenuo Uzumaki Naruto. y después de eso sonreía macabramente, con Kurama a su lado ya que podía sacar a "pasear" un poco a su Bijuu.

Sehh en definitiva el Naruto que Itachi conoció, había desaparecido y hay no terminaban las sorpresas no para nada¡

No solo Naruto fue el que abandono Konoha sino todos, y cuando Itachi decía todos eran **todos **Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji y Tenten contándose a él mismo que era el integrante número diez, sehh puede que Lee y algunos no hayan desertado Konoha.

Itachi escucho como abrían la puerta para entrar a su "sala" de juntas? Negocios? Itachi le llamaba la sala de asesinatos en potencia, había una gran y larga mesa negra y diez sillas alrededor, el Uchiha se sentó en la última silla con aburrimiento y pronto todos tomaron asiento.

"Y bien? Hinata, Kiba como les fue en Suna?¡.- exigió saber Naruto, el cual estaba sentado en la primera silla viendo a todos y quedando frente a frente con Itachi.

"No es obvio los matamos, a veces eres lento Naruto" dijo Kiba, con una voz llena de soberbia.

Todos callaron, Sasuke suspiro y cerro sus ojos sentado al lado de Naruto, a la derecha del rubio estaba Sakura la cual miraba divertida a Kiba.

Kiba trago dificultosamente al ver la mirada de Naruto ponerse roja, y sonreír como si fuese un demonio.

"Repite lo que dijiste" dijo Naruto, sonriendo soberbiamente.

Kiba negó y bajo su cabeza.

"Perdona, no debí de contestar así."

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a su color original y dio un gran suspiro, se levanto de la silla en donde estaba y miro a todos.

"Es todo por hoy, vallan a contar nubes o a hacer lo que quieran" dijo Naruto bostezando, para caminar a paso tranquilo hacia la salida.

Los demás se pusieron de pie y fueron saliendo uno por uno de la sala, Sasuke se levanto acomodándose mejor su capa de Akatsuki y camino hacia la salida.

"Otouto, ya ni los buenos días me dices" reclamo Itachi a su hermano menor, sin mirarlo y todavía sentado en su silla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese bastardo de Itachi sabía muy bien porque él no le hablaba, siguió derecho a su habitación y sintió a Itachi tras de él y se volteo a encararlo.

"Que quieres, Itachi?¡" pregunto Sasuke, enojado.

Itachi lo miro fingiendo inocencia, y luego se puso de brazos cruzados.

"Que no puedo ver si mi otouto llega a salvo a su habitación?" pregunto Itachi, fingiendo dolencia en su voz.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, y se puso una mano en su cabeza negando.

"Itachi soy un asesino rango S, buscado por las 7 malditas naciones y una de las personas que mato a Uchiha Madara, no crees que ya puedo cuidarme solito?" dijo Sasuke, para voltearse y seguir caminado.

"Sí sigue caminando mocoso desconsiderado, yo se que tu nunca quisiste que Orochimaru me resucitara" dijo Itachi, fingiendo dolencia en su voz.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, Itachi y sus estúpidos cambios sentimentales lo tenían harto, doblo en una de las esquinas y sin ver mucho la puerta se metió quitándose su capa de Akatsuki, quedando solo en una simple camisa negra y pantalones grises.

"Se te perdió algo, Sasuke?"

Sasuke abrió rápidamente sus ojos y volteo viendo tres cosas con mucha sorpresa, la primera era que esa no era su habitación, la segunda era que frente a él estaba Naruto completamente desnudo, pequeñas gotitas cubrían su torso, piernas, brazos y cabello y la ultima pero no menos importante era que por "accidente" se la vio al rubio, sonrojándose por completo al instante, por Kami-sama en qué momento le había crecido tanto a Naruto era enorme, Sasuke le dio la espalda al rubio.

"Uzuratoncachi, perdón me equivoque de habitación" dijo Sasuke, agarrando su capa de Akatsuki lo más rápido posible.

Naruto sonrió malvadamente y se acerco al Uchiha, Sasuke sintió como unos fuertes brazos morenos lo envolvían en un abrazo…o más bien aprisionamiento, sintió como Naruto se apegaba a él mojándolo y pudo sentir al "amigo" o amigote del rubio haciéndolo tragar con dificultad.

"No te quieres quedar a jugar, Sasu-chan" dijo el Uzumaki, lamiendo una de las orejas de Sasuke.

De pronto Sasuke sintió como el rubio lo jalaba hacia adentro, y forcejeo con él, pero el muy bastardo de Naruto era más alto que él y parecía un moco de lo pegado que estaba a él, no le quedaba de otra o llorar que nunca jamás haría, o maldecir al muy bastardo.

"SUELTAME BASTARDO, PERVERTIDO.¡"

Itachi sonrió al escuchar eso, pobre de su otouto pero él sabía que eso era lo mejor.

_**20 minutos después.**_

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, furioso, cabreado, enojado, harto, asqueado, mosqueado todo lo referente a alguien que quiere moler a golpes a otra, y es que el Uchiha pudo salir de la habitación de Naruto virgen al menos de su trasero, gracias a su amado y bello Chidori el cual hiso electrocutando a Naruto el cual estaba completamente mojado.

Pero no lo mato, nahh solo lo noqueo un muy buen rato, después de todo a ese dobe ya no le quedaban neuronas por morir.

Pero todo era culpa de Itachi, él era la mente maligna en todo lo que le pasaba, y todo porque los quería ver a él y al dobe, cogiendo en una cama y con una sonrisa en su rostro en palabras de Itachi, ese pervertido trastornado lo metía en líos gays con Naruto.

Pero Sasuke no quería nada con Naruto, por una simple razón.

Naruto Uzumaki, se había vuelto un maldito perro que se acostaba con toda mujer u hombre que le apareciese por delante, destruyendo la poca esperanza de Sasuke en alguna vez tener algo serio con él.

Por eso Sasuke se resistía cuando el muy bastardo lo tentaba a estar con él, porque a Sasuke no le gustaba Naruto, él lo amaba.

Y eso Itachi lo sabía muy bien, es por eso que él no dejaría que su otouto fuese infeliz.

Él mismo haría que Sasuke y Naruto se convirtieran en pareja, y follaran un día entero si les daba la gana.

Itachi estaba seguro, esta vez no fallaría en hacer a su otouto feliz.

_**XXXXXNXSXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

_*Gracias por leer* _


	2. Chapter 2 Uke y Seme

_Disclaimer:__Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33_

_Advertencia:__Lenguaje explicito, fururo lemon, OCC YAOI NXS._

_Summary:__"Porque Naruto ya no se permitía sentir sentimientos por nadie, siendo el líder de Akatsuki, Sasuke los había perdido hace mucho o eso creía él, y porque Itachi tenía que ser Itachi y tenía que ayudar a su otouto a quitar esa cara de estreñido, y que mejor forma que convertirlo en carnada para ese nuevo y sexy Naruto. "_

* * *

_**XXXXXNXSXXXXXXX**_

_Él es como una herida, profunda y dolorosa, crees que a los años se sanara, pero siempre queda la cicatriz~ Sasuke Uchiha_

_**XXXXXXNXSXXXXXXX**_

_Reverse._

_._

_Capítulo I._

_Uke y seme._

Se seco su cabello haciendo que pequeñas gotitas mojaran su espalda y torso, camino hacia su armario y saco su capa de Akatsuki poniéndosela sobre su camisa negra, escucho que tocaban a su puerta y suspiro, por Kami-sama nunca pensó que Itachi fuese tan insistente, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió no equivocándose de quien estaba tocándola.

"Itachi, que quieres?" pregunto Sasuke, si el idiota de su hermano le venía a hablar del dobe de Naruto, le metería un Chidori en el trasero.

"Yo también te quiero" dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Sasuke miro con una gran vena, como su "adorado" aniki entraba a su habitación como Pedro por su casa, ese bastardo, cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama mirando a Itachi, tratando de adivinar que tramaba su "mentalmente sano" hermano mayor.

"Otouto, te tengo una propuesta" dijo Itachi a Sasuke, sonriendo.

Oh oh, Sasuke conocía esa sonrisa…sehh la conocía y no significaba nada bueno, el Uchiha se sentó en su cama y miro a Itachi seriamente.

"Itachi no voy a aceptar na-"

"Si lo haces ya no te molestare más, con nada que tenga que ver con Naruto-kun" interrumpió Itachi a su Otouto, sabía que Sasuke no se iba a negar a eso.

Y no se equivoco, Sasuke dio un gran suspiro, se masajeo su cuello y luego lo encaro.

"Muy bien, pero si es algo humillante te carbonizare con mi Amaterasu…y hablo MUY en serio" dijo Sasuke, matando a Itachi con la mirada.

"Yo sé que no lo harías, que harías tu sin mi pequeño bastardo ^^."

"¬¬"

Itachi se acerco más a su hermano, como si lo que fuese a contar fuese un enorme secreto, a Sasuke le salió una gotita en su cabeza, ese era su gran y temido hermano?¡

"Veras otouto lo único que tienes que hacer es esto, sigue mis perfectas guías de cómo conquistar a un hombre y tendrás a Naru-chan, comiendo de tu mano lo harás?¡" dijo Itachi, totalmente emocionado de que su otouto cooperara.

"…."

"KIRIN¡"

Sakura y Sai se sobresaltaron a escuchar como había una explosión en el cuarto de Sasuke, pero luego escucharon la voz de Itachi y suspiraron, ¿de nuevo esos dos peleando?.

Sasuke estaba frente a Itachi con Chokutō en su mano derecha, y un Chidori en su mano izquierda, mirando totalmente sonrojado a su "amado" aniki.

"ESTAS LOCO ITACHI?¡, YO NO QUIERO A ESE DOBE¡!" grito Sasuke, pegando más su Katana al cuello de su aniki.

Itachi lo miro como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido, y luego suspiro.

"Otouto tu y yo sabemos que lo amas" dijo Itachi esta vez serio, Sasuke bajo su cabeza y se separo de su aniki.

"Es un idiota mujeriego, no puedo amar a alguien así" susurro Sasuke, desasiendo su Chidori.

Itachi se acerco a él y Sasuke lo miro, el Uchiha mayor puso dos dedos en la frente de Sasuke haciendo su típico "saludo".

"Otouto-baka, mi guía es para eso, ven siéntate y te diré el plan que tengo" termino de decir Itachi, para luego sentarse con Sasuke en la cama.

Sasuke suspiro, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

"Veras la primera fase de mi plan son los, celos" dijo Itachi, sonriendo macabramente.

"Celos? Como demonios le voy a dar celos al dobe?" pregunto Sasuke, confundido.

"Veras otouto, en esto de las relaciones hay dos tipos de personas" dijo Itachi, como si estuviese relatando una historia.

"Dos tipos de persona?" pregunto Sasuke, que extrañamente le estaba interesando lo que Itachi le contaba.

"Sí, los Uke y los Seme" dijo Itachi sonriendo maliciosamente, ahí venia la parte que a él le gustaba.

"Qué demonios es eso?¡" Sasuke se estaba hartando, era completamente ignorante a ese tema.

Itachi tomo aire y tomo las manos de Sasuke, como si fuese a decirle que era adoptado.

"Veras otouto, los Uke son los lindos, que parecen un osito cariñosito y te dan ganas de comértelo a besos, los inocentes y ellos son…ehmm como te digo, son el pan del Hot dog ¬W¬."

Sasuke quedo con cara de no entender nada, de que mierda hablaba Itachi.

"El pan? Y porque el pan?¡" pregunto Sasuke, curioso.

Itachi sonrió malvadamente, sehh pobre de su otouto.

"Porque los Seme, son los sexys, deseables, los que tienen una mirada de te-follare-toda-la-noche, y ellos son la salchicha del Hot dog juju" dijo Itachi, tratando de no reírse ahí mismo.

Sasuke estaba aun más confundido, miro a Itachi enojado.

"Porque demonios hablas de comida?¡" pregunto Sasuke, de brazos cruzados.

"Otouto, en donde se mete la salchicha cuando haces un hot dog?."

"En el pan, idiota."

"…¬¬"

"ERES UN MALDITO TRASTORNADO¡" grito Sasuke totalmente sonrojado, y matando a Itachi con la mirada.

"Ja ja tranquilo otouto, volviendo al tema hay que descubrir que eres tú para que le puedas dar celos a Naru-chan" dijo Itachi, poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

Itachi miro a Sasuke inspeccionándolo, tenía el cabello igual que siempre y unos cabellos caían por su frente, en ese momento estaba haciendo un puchero, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y la capa de Akatsuki lo hacía ver más lindo, Itachi sonrió, pobre de su otouto.

"Sasuke, lamento decirte que en una relación con Naru-chan…tú serias el Uke."

"QUE?¡ y porque demonios yo tengo que ser el pasivo?¡"

"Yo nunca dije que lo fueras, los uke son los que controlan la relación" dijo Itachi, tratando de tranquilizar a Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Sasu-chan, Naru-chan y tú harán hot dogs juntos con tu pan? ¬¬" dijo Itachi, con una sonrisa traviesa.

"BASTARDO, LÁRGATE DE Mí CUARTO¡" grito Sasuke, empujando a Itachi fuera de la cama.

"Calma, calma, bueno yo te quería informar lo de uke y seme para cuando Naruto-kun y tu "jugaran" estuvieses listo, muchas de las mujeres y hombres que han estado con él…dicen que no la tiene para NADA pequeña, pobre de ti otouto…jajaja" río Itachi, poniéndose una mano en su estomago.

Sasuke se sonrojo, como demonios soportaría que Naruto l-e-le metiese esa COSA en su trasero O.O, moriría en la primera embestida…en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que su "amado hermano" aun no le había dicho con quien le daría celos al dobe.

"A y se me olvidaba, le darás celos con Sai" dijo Itachi, como si hubiese dicho "Ayer salió el sol".

"…Itachi" dijo Sasuke, con una gran vena en su frente.

"¡¿Qué?¡ era él o Kiba" dijo Itachi, para levantarse de la cama.

Sasuke suspiro, en qué demonios lo había metido Itachi.

"Sai vendrá en unos momentos, para decirte como serán las cosas" dijo Itachi para luego sonreír feliz de la vida, y salir de la habitación de Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiro…sehh de nuevo, y se dejo caer en su cama tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

Que Kami-sama le ayudase, porque algo le decía que esa "propuesta" traería muchos problemas.

_**XXXXXXXXNXSXXXXXXX**_

Miraba al techo como si este fuese lo más interesante en su habitación…y para él lo era, se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio quitándose un poco de sudor de su frente y suspiro, no entendía a Sasuke se aparecía en su habitación cuando estaba desnudo y luego lo noqueaba con su maldito Chidori, él lo único que quería era que ese teme lo amara o al menos un te quiero, frunció el ceño él ya no podía amar siendo el líder de Akatsuki se tenía que quitar esas ideas de la cabeza.

"Naruto-kun" escucho como lo llamaban, y volteo a mirar a la mujer a su lado la cual estaba completamente desnuda.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama aun desnudo y miro hacia abajo, sintió muy pronto dos brazos posarse en su cuello abrazándolo.

"Estas bien?"pregunto Hinata, con voz seductora al rubio.

Naruto no le contesto siguió mirando al piso como si fuese lo más interesante, no se entendía, cuando estaba con cualquier mujer imaginaba que estaba con Sasuke que esos pechos eran completamente planos, que su cabello no era largo era corto y en forma de trasero de pato…según Naruto, que sus ojos eran negros y no blancos, y que por un momento esos gemidos femeninos eran roncos y arrogantes.

Naruto frunció el ceño, mierda ya estaba de nuevo excitado y ya no tenía ganas desahogarse con Hinata… no le quedaba de otra, lo tendría que hacer por su propia mano.

"Vete" ordeno Naruto a la Hyuga, la cual lo miro con tristeza.

La chica se puso de pie y se acomodo su capa de Akatsuki encima de su cuerpo, antes de salir miro al rubio con sus blancos ojos tristes, cuanto más? Cuanto más tendría que estar con él para que la amara.

Naruto escucho como se cerraba la puerta y suspiro, y puso su mano en su "amigo" aun que muchos decían que la tenia grande…ja envidiosos ¬¬, y comenzó con lo que ya tenía tiempo de no hacer, darse placer él mismo pensando siempre en Sasuke, pero tuvo que parar cuando tocaron a su puerta.

"Tks" el rubio frunció el ceño, que bastardo lo llegaba a molestar a esa hora.

Quito su mano de su hombría y sin una pisca de vergüenza, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de "escenas".

Naruto suspiro, si no le tuviese a Itachi el respeto que le tenía ya lo hubiese mandado a volar con un Rasengan, lo miro con sus ojos cansados y hablo.

"Que pasa, Itachi?" pregunto el rubio, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Itachi , lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Recuerdas la misión que dijiste que había que hacer en Amegakure?"

"Sí"

"Con quien iras?, sabes que tienes que llevar al menos a dos de nosotros" dijo Itachi, mirándolo con una mirada traviesa.

"Hmp? No lo sé, creo que le iré a preguntar al teme" dijo Naruto, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia adentro de su habitación.

Itachi sonrió y cerró la puerta de la habitación del rubio, su trabajo ahí estaba hecho.

Naruto apoyo su cabeza en el closet de su habitación, y cerro sus ojos para terminar lo que no había podido terminar.

"Ahhh..Sasu-ke¡" lo ven, estaba traumado por ese bastardo no había momento en que no pensara en él.

"Ahh¡" sintió su mano pegajosa dándole a entender que había terminado, sehh con Sasuke solo con pensarlo en 7 minutos ya se había venido **solo con pensarlo**y con Hinata, a veces ni siquiera tenía un orgasmo la chica era bastante aburrida para Naruto a veces.

Salió del baño ya completamente limpio, se puso su capa de Akatsuki y salió de su habitación caminando hacia la de su dolor de cabeza.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta escucho algo, que casi hace que sacase a Kurama a dar un paseo.

"Aghh Sai bastardo, ten más cuidado" escucho como decía su teme, al hijo de perra de Sai.

Qué demonios hacia ese bastardo ahí y con Sasuke, sin quererlo sus ojos se pusieron rojos y entro a la habitación, solo para ver como Sai tenía la mano de su teme tomada y al parecer la miraba.

"Naruto? Que haces aquí?" pregunto Sasuke, que estaba bastante nervioso todo eso era obra de Itachi, kami-sama que hiso él para merecer a un hermano que jugaba con la virginidad de su trasero.

"Nos vamos, hay que ir a la sala de juntas" dijo Naruto con su voz seria, y tomando a Sasuke de la mano para arrastrarlo con él.

"Ahg qué?¡ qué demonios haces dobe?¡ suéltame¡" dijo Sasuke sonrojado, pero se cayó por completo al ver como Naruto paraba de caminar.

Sasuke lo miro confundido, hasta que Naruto se volteo hacia él pegándolo a la pared y mirándolo fijamente.

"Porque estabas con ese bastardo?¡" pregunto Naruto, aun con sus ojos rojos.

"Qué?¡ pero no estábamos haciendo nada¡" dijo el Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí claro y ahora yo no soy rubio natural" dijo Naruto, con sarcasmo.

"Eres un idiotas descerebrado, piensa lo que quieras¡ dijo Sasuke enojado, y tratando de soltarse.

"Pero te escuche gemir¡" dijo Naruto, y parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

Sasuke lo miro como si fuese un idiota, y para el Uchiha lo era.

"Fue porque el muy bastardo me corto con su Kunai, por accidente" explico Sasuke, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Naruto, lo miro con sus ojos azules de nuevo.

"Entonces no hacían…nada"

"No, ahora ya ni siquiera confías en mí" dijo el pelinegro, fingiendo tristeza en su mirada, más le vale al bastardo de Itachi que eso de uke sirviera.

Naruto lo soltó para después envolverlo en un abrazo, metiendo su rostro en el cuello de este, y Sasuke estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón de lo rápido que latía.

"Perdóname estaba celoso, si ese bastardo te llega a tocar un pelo juro que lo matare" dijo Naruto, sin una pisca de broma en su voz.

Sasuke se separo de él y lo miro de brazos cruzados, para luego hablar.

"Hmp dobe, ni que fueras mi novio" dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa MADE IN SASUKE.

Naruto se acerco a él y lo beso, y Sasuke se sonrojo sentía la lengua de ese dobe dentro de su boca, y sus manos le acariciaban el rostro, Naruto se separaba de su boca, solo para tomar aire y lo volvía a besar después con más necesidad a veces sentía como lo acariciaba con su lengua y sus manos en su espalda, ya sabía porque el muy maldito tenia a tantas mujeres a sus pies.

Bien según el estúpido plan de Itachi, lo que Sasuke creía que tenía que hacer era ser adorable…como demonios se hacía eso?¡ Sasuke no sabía que mierda iba a ser pero, al menos lo intentaría.

Intentaría ser un adorable Uchiha, así como Obito antes de volverse psicópata.

Sintió que Naruto se separaba de él lo más seguro para tomar aire, y el plan nombrado por sí mismo como _"el trastornado y pervertido plan de Itachi"_ comenzó, tomo el rostro de Naruto en sus manos y este lo miro confundido pego su frente con la de él, y hiso todo lo posible por parecer avergonzado _**"todo sea para que el dobe me ame"**_ pensaba Sasuke, y le dio un beso lento y pequeño para luego mirar a Naruto.

"N-o vallas tan rápido, hazlo lento" dijo Sasuke haciendo que su voz sonara dulce, por kami si su clan lo viese.

Naruto lo miro con sus ojos azules totalmente iluminados, y sentó a Sasuke en el suelo junto a él, abrazándolo y pegándolo a su pecho para luego tomar su rostro en sus manos.

"Más lento he?" pregunto Naruto, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sasuke se sonrojo y de verdad, ese dobe lo miraba con una mirada extraña, sintió sus labios encima de los de él para después sentir como se movían lentamente, sintió la lengua de Naruto pasar por sus labios lentamente, haciéndole cosquillas pero no río, un Uchiha no se reía al menos no en público, luego sintió las manos de Naruto acariciar su rostro con cariño y en ese momento supo que al menos no había sido en vano la primera fase del estúpido plan de Itachi.

Ahora sí, hacer él otra vez ese dobe no jugaría con él como hacía con otros y otras.

Se separo del rubio y se levanto.

"Dobe, yo no voy a ser un juguete como todos los que llevas a tu cama" dijo Sasuke, de brazos cruzados.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y se puso de pie.

"En qué momento he dicho que lo eres, Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto, seriamente.

"Tú siempre haces eso, con todas las personas con las que te acuestas" dijo Sasuke, bajando su mirada.

Naruto lo miro con su mirada un poco triste, él nunca haría eso con Sasuke…pero no podía amar ahora, ya no, ahora era un desertor tenía muchos enemigos, y no era que Sasuke fuese débil pero una muy gran parte de él tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Sasuke prefería tenerlo ahí con él y que lo odiara a que le pasase algo malo.

Camino pasando al lado de Sasuke, con su mirada apagada.

Sasuke lo miro irse y se mordió un labio, no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar por ese dobe bastardo, Naruto lo iba a amar él haría que así fuese.

Después de todo, él era un Uchiha.

_**CONTINUARA.**_

_**XXXXXXNXSXXXXXXXX**_

"_Sasuke, te lo digo ahora en este momento, que si tú mueres yo moriré Contigo" ~Uzumaki Naruto._

_**XXXXXXNXSXXXXXXXX**_

_***Gracias por leer* :33**_


	3. Chapter 3 Cuida a tu presa

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33

**_Advertencia:_ **Lenguaje explicito, fururo lemon, OCC YAOI NXS.

**_Summary:_ **"Porque Naruto ya no se permitía sentir sentimientos por nadie, siendo el líder de Akatsuki, Sasuke los había perdido hace mucho o eso creía él, y porque Itachi tenía que ser Itachi y tenía que ayudar a su otouto a quitar esa cara de estreñido, y que mejor forma que convertirlo en carnada para ese nuevo y sexy Naruto. "

* * *

_**XXXxxxNxSxxxXXX**_

_¿Podrías escoger entre Konoha y Sasuke, Naruto? ~ Uchiha Itachi._

_**XXXxxxNxSxxxXXX**_

_Reverse_

_._

_Cuida a tu "presa"_

_Capítulo II_

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, todos sentados cada uno en su respectivo asiento, Itachi miraba como su otouto tenía la cabeza gacha y no miraba a Naruto, y este lo miraba con tristeza en sus ojos azules, pero Itachi también pudo percibir algo peculiar…Hinata también miraba a Naruto sentada unos dos asientos delante de Itachi, y de vez en cuando mataba a su otouto con la mirada.

Itachi, sonrió maliciosamente.

Sehh, se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

"El maldito de Natsu no cumplió la misión, necesito ir a Amegakure a enseñarle a ese bastardo quien es Uzumaki Naruto, dos de ustedes me acompañaran" dijo Naruto, seriamente.

"Naruto-kun, llévate a Sasuke-kun y a Hinata, mi otouto tiene sus halcones por cualquier emergencia y Hinata te puede ayudar a rastrear a Natsu con su Byakugan" dijo Itachi inocentemente, o sehh ahora le tocaba a él ayudar a su otouto.

Sasuke mato con la mirada a su aniki, y este le guiño un ojo, por Kami-sama que haría él con Itachi cada vez su mente maligna crecía y crecía más,…pobre de él, Naruto miro a Itachi y asintió cerrando los ojos un momento.

"Tienes razón Itachi-san, ellos me ayudaran" dijo el kitsune, para ponerse de pie.

"Salimos mañana en la mañana, duerman bien" termino de decir Naruto, para caminar y salir de ahí.

Poco a poco, todos fueron saliendo de la sala, Itachi sonrió antes de salir de esa habitación por ver como su otouto y la Hyuga se quedaban solos, bien ahora era tiempo de que Sasuke cuidara lo que era suyo.

Sasuke se levanto tranquilamente aun que estuviese nervioso por dentro, iría con ese dobe bastardo a Amegakure y todo por la mente maligna y trastornada de su aniki,…estúpido Itachi, estúpido dobe, estúpido "plan de conquista", estúpida misión a Amegakure y estúpida esa Hyuga que lo miraba con una mirada de odio…esperen mirada de odio? Miro a Hinata seriamente con Chokuto en su mano derecha y se encamino a la salida.

Pero pronto sintió como lo empujaban?

"Qué demonios te pasa, Hyuga?¡" dijo Sasuke, con una mirada de odio a la pelinegra.

"Déjalo en paz Uchiha, porque en esta misión Naruto-kun al fin será mío" dijo Hinata, con seguridad en su voz.

Sasuke soltó una risita burlona, esa Hyuga era una estúpida, ilusa, miro a la pelinegra con sus ojos llenos de burla Hinata frunció el ceño ante eso.

"Que es están gracioso?¡"

"Tú, no sabes la gracia que me das cuando dices eso…eres una ilusa Hyuga, porque tú sabes, que hace menos de media hora me estaba besando a mí" soltó Sasuke, con total arrogancia.

Hinata ahogada en cólera le mando una cachetada, la cual Sasuke detuvo sin el mínimo esfuerzo mirándola fríamente.

"Recuerda la diferencia de fuerza que hay entre nosotros, Hyuga" termino de decir Sasuke, para salir de ahí a paso lento y firme.

Hinata se mordió el labio para no llorar, se sentía tan…impotente, ella era la indicada para Naruto, tenia amor por él y una empatía muy grande por él…no, no permitiría que ese Uchiha se lo quitara porque Naruto la amaba eso ella lo sabía.

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

Envistió a la chica con fuerza haciendo que él soltase un ronco gemido de placer, no la quería mirar, cerro sus ojos y se imagino a Sasuke debajo de él, gimiendo solo para él, con esa mirada arrogante y siniestra que aunque buscaba no encontraba en otras personas.

"Ahhh¡" gimió Hinata lo más fuerte que pudo, quería hacerle saber a Naruto cuanto lo amaba, y que ella era la indicada.

Miro al rubio encima de ella, su rostro mostraba completo éxtasis y tenía sus ojos cerrados, ella subió su mano al rostro del kitsune, haciendo que Naruto abriese sus ojos para mirarla…según ella.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y miro a Sasuke debajo de él, con un sonrojo en su rostro, su mirada arrogante y profunda, y su piel blanca como la nieve, no sabía si era un sueño o una ilusión pero no le importaba, se agacho a la boca del "chico" y lo beso fogosamente metiendo su lengua en la rosada cavidad de Sasuke, sentía la lengua de su teme haciéndole cosquillas dentro de su boca y ahogo un gemido, acelero las embestidas agarrando las piernas de su teme, solo para escuchar los roncos y arrogantes gemidos de Sasuke que eran música para sus oídos, se movió dentro de "él" lento y placenteramente saliendo y entrando y con su boca pegada a la del "Uchiha".

"Ahhh..Aghhh Sa-su¡ gimió Naruto, sin poder terminar el nombre de su teme.

El rubio sintió como Sasuke debajo de él temblaba un poco, y acelero las embestidas escuchándolo gemir fuertemente y apegarse más a él, haciéndolo excitarse más, muy pronto sintió algo húmedo y tibio salir de "Sasuke", y se dejo caer encima de él para controlar un poco su respiración, maldición fue uno de los mejores sexos de su vida…y fue con él con su teme, pego su frente con la de "Sasuke" y le dio un pequeño beso lleno de amor.

"Te amo mucho, _**Sasuke**_"

Y en ese momento a Hinata se le rompieron todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones reflejadas en sus hermosos ojos blancos, Sasuke? Naruto tuvo sexo con ella pensando en Sasuke?¡…entonces esa mirada llena de amor y esa inmensa excitación de un momento a otro…no se lo causo ella? Fue él ese Uchiha, que demonios le veía Naruto a Sasuke, era completamente normal, cabello negro y totalmente rebelde, piel seca y pálida, ojos fríos y negros y ese cuerpo flaco y plano, ella era mejor, ella era más bella, la Hyuga se levanto de la cama con lagrimas en sus ojos, y se posiciono su capa de Akatsuki sobre su cuerpo saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Naruto la miro tranquilamente y se sentó en su cama, dándose cuenta en ese momento que no fue su teme con el que había estado…fue Hinata, suspiro Hinata ya debería de estar acostumbrada a que él gimiera no por ella,…si no por él, por su teme.

_**Día siguiente, la habitación de Sasuke.**_

Se estaba acomodando mejor su capa de Akatsuki y mirándose en su espejo, le daba algo de nervios ir con Naruto de misión, pero iba a ir Hinata después de todo…esa Hyuga.

Y prefería comer tierra antes de dejarla ir sola con su dobe.

"Otouto~ buenos días¡" saludo Itachi, con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke lo miro enojado ya ni privacidad tenia, Itachi entraba cuando le daba la gana, y entraba a su habitación como Pedro por su casa.

"Aniki-baka, recuerdas que Oka-san te enseño a tocar la puerta"

"^^ Sí, pero que tiene de malo? eres mi hermanito y me duele ver que cada día creses más y se acerca el día en que me dejes, y además otouto los dos somos hombres ¬¬"

Vena gigante por parte de Sasuke.

"Eres un idiota…además yo la tengo más grande" dijo Sasuke, con arrogancia en su voz.

"Tenle envidia a Naruto-kun otouto no a mí,…aun que la mía sea más grande que la tuya" sonrisa de soy-sexy-y-lo-sabes por parte de Itachi.

"CALLATE ITACHI¡…deja de hablar de…de… "Katanas" aquí¡" dijo Sasuke, totalmente sonrojado.

Itachi lo miro divertido, sehh…como le encantaba molestar a su otouto.

"Pero otouto, es para que sepas que el amor de tu vida, tiene una graaan y laaarga "Katana"…pobre de tu trasero otouto.- dijo Itachi, sin una pisca de vergüenza.

Sasuke lo mato con la mirada y suspiro, escucho como tocaban a su puerta y tomo a Chokuto.

"Me voy Itachi"

"Cuídate y recuerda, cuida a tu presa" dijo Itachi, sonriendo.

Sasuke rodo los ojos ese idiota, salió de su habitación solo para encontrarse a Hinata al frente de él, la ignoro y camino a su lado hasta la salida de la cueva, donde ya un rubio los estaba esperando, Naruto miro a Sasuke aparentando seriedad, ya no podía enamorase aun más de Sasuke, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ignorarlo o hablarle solo lo necesario…pero era bastante difícil.

"Hola, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata, con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dobe" saludo Sasuke a Naruto, y este solo le sonrió a Hinata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ese idiota lo estaba ignorando…bajo su cabeza con tristeza en su mirada, y sintió como Hinata lo miraba seguramente con burla.

"Vámonos" ordeno Naruto, para correr fuera de la guarida.

Los otros dos le siguieron el paso, Hinata un poco atrás de los dos…aun que lo intentara ella era más lenta que ellos dos, Sasuke iba al lado de Naruto y lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, no entendía que le pasaba a Naruto.

"Naruto?" llamo Sasuke, al rubio.

Este lo miro fríamente, y sin expresión en su rostro.

"Estas bien?"

"Sí" fue la seca respuesta del rubio, para mirar de nuevo al frente.

Sasuke también miro al frente ahora con un poco de dolor en su pecho, ese bastardo hijo de $%&#$%$ lo estaba ignorando, pues bien que hiciese lo que se le pegara la gana, él no se iba a humillar por Naruto…aun que tampoco le molestaría.

Llegaron una media hora después a Amegakure, Naruto serio, Hinata pegada como lapa a él y Sasuke con un humor de perros.

Se encaminaron a una de las posadas de la villa, y todas las personas los miraban con miedo.

"Buenos días, cuantas habitaciones quiere?" dijo una pequeña chica rubia, que era la recepcionista de la posada.

"Tres" dijo Naruto, seriamente.

La chica miro algo en un gastado cuaderno negro, y luego hiso una mueca de preocupación.

"Lo siento señor, pero solo hay dos habitaciones" dijo la chica.

"Yo me puedo quedar contigo, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata con amabilidad, **"**_**zorra"**_ pensaba Sasuke.

"No Hinata, tú eres una mujer así que tendrás una habitación para ti sola.- dijo Naruto, suspirando.

La Hyuga frunció el ceño, y se cruzo de brazos.

"Yo me quedare con el tem…con Sasuke en la otra habitación" dijo Naruto, cogiendo las llaves de la habitación.

Había alguien en el cielo que no lo quería, como demonios haría para pasar la noche en un cuarto a solas con Naruto, y aun más si este lo ignoraba.

Subieron las escaleras los dos en silencio, Sasuke con su mirada gacha y Naruto mirando hacia adelante con seriedad, hasta que al fin llegaron a la habitación la cual tenía dos camas pequeñas, un baño y un pequeño balcón.

Sasuke dejo sus cosas en una de las camas, y se encerró de inmediato en el baño, dejándose caer por la puerta del baño y sentarse en el piso.

"Dobe…eres un estúpido"

Se quito con enojo las lagrimas de su rostro, y se puso de pie para quitarse por completo su ropa, ya desnudo se metió a la ducha para bañarse un rato y dejar que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones…y lagrimas, porque mierda¡ él no era de palo, aun que pareciese un maldito bastardo sin sentimientos los tenia después de todo era un humano.

Y Naruto era su dolor de cabeza, era como un insistente dolor en su corazón, cerro sus ojos y cerro el tubo del baño, saliendo de la ducha agarro una toalla, y cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de secarse abrieron la puerta.

O mierda, Sasuke maldecía a toda su mala suerte a TODA, como demonios había entrado ese dobe?¡ acaso él no cerró la puerta?¡ y es que Naruto estaba al frente suyo, mirándolo con la boca abierta y un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y él estaba completamente desnudo y seguramente sonrojado.

"N-na"

Naruto por su parte maldecía a su vejiga por no poder esperar para orinar, ahora tenía que ver al peor castigo del mundo frente a él, como demonios se le ocurría a ese teme salirle así a él… que no entendía que después de todo era un maldito hombre¡ mierda si no era de palo, es más ya sentía como su "amigo" se despertaba solo con mirar a Sasuke de ese modo…mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

Naruto utilizo todo, TODO el auto control que tenía para voltearse y salir de esa habitación lo más rápido posible, cerró la puerta de un portazo y apoyo su cabeza en la pared.

"Maldición Sasuke, eres un maldito teme" dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizar a su agitado corazón, y también tratando de tranquilizar a su "amigo"

No entendía, lo trataba de ignorar de hacer todo lo posible por no mirarlo, pero siempre lo terminaba haciendo y eso lo molestaba, estaba completamente desesperado quería pegar su cabeza contra la pared y lo haría pero no lograría nada con eso, además de quedar más idiota.

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke siempre era ese maldito nombre el que estaba en su cabeza, y no entendía porque…no entendía el amor, era un sentimiento capaz de confundir y herir hasta el más grande y fuerte ninja.

Se sentó un momento en el suelo y cerro sus ojos, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer una cosa es que Sasuke aceptara…pero no le quedaba de otra opción, o estaba seguro que lo terminaría violando.

Su teme, era su más grande dolor de cabeza, era como una patada en el trasero pero aun así…Naruto lo quería solo y únicamente para él.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

_Porque estas tan obsesionado conmigo? ~ Uchiha Sasuke._

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

_**Prologo para el siguiente capi.**_

"_Eres un idiota¡"_

"_Pero así me amas no?"_

* * *

"_Como demonios me pides que sea tu…amante?¡"_

* * *

"_Miedo, sentí mucho miedo…amante?¡ acaso ya no me ama? O…nunca lo ha hecho?"_

"_Porque estas triste? Si tienes a ese rubio sexy en tu cama, todas las noches"_

* * *

"_Lo tiene en su cama?¡ todas las noches?¡…lo sabia soy un idiota no debí confiar"_

"_Te enojas de un momento a otro?¡ qué te pasa?¡"_

* * *

"_Acéptalo Uchiha, él no es para ti"_

* * *

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

_*Nos leemos* :33 Gracias por sus reviews.:DD_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	4. Chapter 4 Sake

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto, no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto. :33_

_**Advertencia:**__Lenguaje explicito, fururo lemon, OCC YAOI NXS._

_**Agradecimientos: **__xinislovemeXD, hinatamesias18Echizen, Ley-83, KudoShuri, chizuruchan1999, Ikaros-san, Hikari Rykuudo, Goten Trunks5, theyennypaola, KBCullen y a todos los lectores anónimos por leer esta loca historia, gracias. :DD_

* * *

_**XXXxxxNxSxxxXXX**_

"_Odio a las personas que se mienten así mismas"~ Uzumaki Naruto_

_**XXXxxxNxSxxxXXX**_

_Reverse_

_._

_Sake._

_Capítulo III_

Hinata miraba todo con mucho entusiasmo y una canasta de comida en mano, las mujeres; cocinaban y adornaban los techos, los hombres construían lindos puestos y todo eso solo para "El Gran Festival de Amegekure", la pelinegra doblo por una esquina y miro como una anciana vendía hermosas rosas, y Hinata no pudo aguantar las ganas de verlas; acercándose rápidamente donde la anciana.

"_Estas rosas son mágicas, y hacen que el amor de tu vida se enamore de ti" _decía la anciana, con voz de misterio.

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso, y se acerco rápidamente donde la anciana comprando rápidamente cuatro rosas, para luego irse tatareando una canción, la anciana la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"_Las jóvenes de hoy, son tan ingenuas, creen que el amor se lo pueden ganar con rosas"_ dijo la anciana, para luego toser un poco y seguir hablando con voz de misterio.

No muy lejos de ahí Naruto miraba esa escena con una gran gota en su cabeza, quien demonios sería tan estúpido en comprarle algo así a esa vieja estafadora?¡, aunque él seguramente muy pronto ocuparía una o estaba seguro que moriría de una hemorragia nasal al ver a su dolor de cabeza Uchiha, todos los días y mucho menos desnudo.

Ya Naruto no sabía qué hacer, Sasuke se había encerrado en la habitación y él aun no estaba con fuerzas para entrar a ella, claro no sin violarlo hasta la mañana siguiente. Sasuke, Sasuke y Sasuke eso era todo lo que estaba en su mente todo el puto día, se estaba volviendo loco o eso era enamorarse?

Él nunca se había enamorado, si bien había visto linda a Sakura en su momento, nunca sintió un amor tan grande por ella, era extraño era como si Sasuke lo complementara, ya lo tenía decidido esa misma noche le haría la pregunta del millón al Uchiha, si lo rechazaba lo besaría hasta la muerte para que aceptase y si no…también, para él no era ningún sacrificio besar a ese bastardo.

"_Naruto-kun¡"_ escucho Naruto que lo llamaban, y miro a Hinata frente a él; con un ramo de rosas, Qué demonios?¡.

"_Hola Hinata, he he que casualidad encontrarte aquí" _dijo Naruto rodeando a la chica, para tratar de seguir caminando, Hinata no lo había dejado en paz desde la mañana la Hyuga parecía un moco de lo pegada que estaba a él, y él por evitar matarla con un Rasengan se alejo de ella, sutilmente claro.

"_Es el destino, Naruto-kun¡"_ dijo la Hyuga con sus ojos brillantes, y con una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia.

Naruto trago dificultoso, hasta ahora se daba cuenta del miedo que daba Hinata a veces, la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa alejándose cada vez más de ella.

"_No creo he he, nos vemos loca digo HInata ttebayo¡" _dijo Naruto para salir de ahí, como alma que lleva el diablo.

La pelinegra lo miro irse con cara de enamorada, para luego suspirar, Naruto-kun la amaba o al menos sentía una pequeña atracción por ella, lo que ella muy pronto convertiría en amor, sonrió para voltearse y seguir comprando cosas.

Naruto doblo la esquina al fin pudo respirar tranquilo, por kami-sama ya sabía porque Sasuke era tan malhumorado con las chicas, suspiro y comenzó a centrarse en encontrar a Natsu, el maldito viejo que le debía dos cientos mil yenes, el muy bastardo tenía un año de decirle que se los iba a pagar.

Naruto lo encontró igual de feo a como él lo recordaba, en un bar de mala muerte con cinco botellas de sake al lado, el kitsune sonrió malicioso, y se acerco al hombre, el cual era peliblanco, con sus ojos achinados y pequeños y tenía una sonrisa morbosa en el rostro.

"_JAJAJA DE VERDAD?¡"_ se carcajeaba el peliblanco, con un hombre de mirada pervertida.

Los dos se pusieron pálidos cuando miraron como Naruto se sentaba a su lado, con sus ojos rojos y mirándolos con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, Natsu trago dificultadamente y sonrió nervioso.

"_Na-ruto-sama, que lo trae por aquí?"_ pregunto el hombre, fingiendo demencia.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y en menos de dos segundos el hombre sintió como una cola de zorro lo tiraba al piso, dejándolo inmovilizado, para luego mirar con miedo como un zorro de tamaño considerable se ponía al lado de Naruto con una sonrisa igual de macabra que la del rubio.

"_Como que para qué?¡ bastardo me debes dos cientos mil yenes¡" _dijo Naruto con una mirada asesina, Natsu puso sus manos juntas para orar y decir estupideces que el rubio no pudo entender.

"_PERDÓN NARUTO-SAMA, YO LE PAGARE LO JURO SOLO DEME MÁS TIEMPO¡" _decía el pobre peli blanco, mirando con suplica a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió divertido, y miro a Kurama a su lado.

"_Que dices Kiuby, lo matamos?"_ pregunto Naruto, al zorro.

Kiuby soltó una risa malvada, como le gustaba ayudar al mocoso a intimidar a sus víctimas.

"_**Yo creo, que hay que cortarlo en pequeños trocitos" **_dijo Kurama con sus ojos rojos, y soltando una gran carcajada por la cara de trauma del pobre hombre.

"_**Míralo mocoso, ya se orino..JAJAJA" **_se carcajeo Kiuby, al ver como la entrepierna de Natsu, estaba completamente mojada.

Kurama soltó al hombre, y se tumbo en el suelo lamiéndose una pata, Naruto se acerco a Natsu y lo arrastro hacia el bar de mala muerte en el cual había estado antes, pero antes de entrar se volteo hacia el zorro.

"_Te quedaras fuera un tiempo?" _pregunto Naruto, refiriéndose así Kiuby quería volver a su interior.

"_**Sí, no hagas nada inusualmente estúpido mocoso" **_dijo Kurama con burla, Naruto lo fulmino con su mirada.

"_Zorro estúpido"_ susurro Naruto, antes de entrar al bar en donde minutos antes estaba Natsu, necesitaba despejar sus ideas con respecto a Sasuke y que mejor forma que con una botella de sake, no es que él acostumbrara tomar pero…a veces lo hacía solo para relajarse, y ahora necesitaba relajarse o Sasuke lo dejaría pelón de la frustración.

Kiuby miro como su gaki se metía a ese bar de mala muerte, y negó, estaba completamente seguro que él tendría que llevar a Naruto a la posada, después de todo el mocoso no sabía tomar bien.

_**SEIS HORAS DESPUES, DE QUE KIUBY VIERA EL FUTURO.**_

Naruto estaba acostado encima de Kiuby, totalmente sonrojado y sonriendo como idiota por el alcohol, no recordaba cuando había estado tan borracho si hasta se reía solo, todo era culpa de Sasuke, sehh él era la mente maligna en todo lo que le pasaba.

"_Kiuby hip t-u cres hip que e-l teme me hip a-cepte?"_ dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras, y con un hipo del demonio por el alcohol.

Kurama bufo, pero luego sonrió con maldad.

"_No has visto como se te queda viendo, mocoso? Yo te ti ya me lo hubiera tirado hace muchooo tiempo" dijo_ Kiuby con una sonrisa macabra, Naruto soltó una carcajada.

"_Y t-u hip c-rees q-ue hip no…h-e que-rido?¡"_ dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado, y cerrando sus ojos un momento.

Kiuby suspiro, y se detuvo al llegar a la posada donde se estaban quedando.

"_Mocoso follate, tírate, cógete o como quieras llamarlo a ese Uchiha, estoy harto de sus estúpidas peleas de amor, cuando los dos babean cuando se ven, ya parecen Romeo y Julieta de tanto drama…tu serias Julieta mocoso…JAJAJA"_ se carcajeo Kiuby, sintiendo como Naruto se bajaba de su lomo.

"_Callat-e hip estúpido zorro¡" _dijo Naruto tambaleándose un poco, y haciendo un sello con sus manos para que Kiuby volviese a su interior.

Entro a la posada, mirando como todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, pego contra un sillón y se quejo haciendo que el dueño de la posada saliera con un bate en mano, por suerte para el casero el rubio ya se había subido a su habitación, Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación la cual estaba toda oscuro, y miro como Sasuke lo miraba con su Sharingan activado sentado en un sillón, como esposa enojada.

"_Te-me hip"_ trato de decir Naruto; sonriendo como idiota al mirar al Uchiha.

Sasuke se puso de pie, y se cruzo de brazos.

"_Eres un maldito irresponsable dobe, pudiste haber avisado que vendrías tarde…Y BORRACHO¡" _dijo Sasuke con enojo, y a punto de hacer un Kirin y metérselo a Naruto por el trasero.

Naruto se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Sasuke sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se encendían, ese maldito dobe borracho lo había tenido preocupado, Naruto metió su rostro en el cuello del Uchiha y aspiro su aroma.

"_Lo s-iento hip"_ se disculpa Naruto, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Sasuke suspiro, y desactivo su Mangekyo Sharingan.

"_Eres un idiota, porque no?¡ ahhg" _pero el pelinegro no pudo seguir hablando, porque su dolor de cabeza Uzumaki lo tomo del rostro y lo miro a los ojos, para luego besarlo.

Sasuke; sentía un gran calor en su estomago, estaba seguro que estaba más rojo que un farol, no entendía por qué demonios él tenía que ser el pasivo, Sasuke rodeo al rubio con sus brazos agarrándolo del cuello para profundizar el beso, Naruto tenía sus ojos azules entre abiertos mirando el sonrojado y concentrado rostro de Sasuke, y lo tomo de la cintura para acostarlo en la cama.

"_Ahh Na-ruto¡"_ gimió Sasuke un poco sonrojado, cuando sintió la mano del rubio en su entrepierna.

Naruto lo besaba por todas partes, dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas en todo su cuello, haciendo que Sasuke sintiera más y más calor cada vez, pero Naruto se detuvo y Sasuke lo miro extrañado, hasta que escucho un ronquido salir de la boca del rubio.

"…_S-as-uke, co-ciname r-amen"_ murmuraba Naruto, completamente dormido.

No tardo mucho para que una gran vena apareciese en la frente de Sasuke, ese dobe bastardo lo dejaba caliente para luego dormirse, DORMIRSE¡ hasta ahí llego la paciencia de Sasuke.

"_CHIDORI¡"_ muchos aldeanos de Amegakure, vieron extrañados como un rubio volaba por el cielo, completamente electrocutado para luego mirar con miedo como un pelinegro psicópata le tiraba Katon tras Katon, haciendo que mucha gente orara por el extraño rubio.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**_

Naruto estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro, y debes en cuando murmuraba algo como _"S-asuke-teme hay no" _con una sonrojo en su rostro, Sasuke lo miro con enojo y se acerco a él solo para agacharse a su altura y…

"_DOBE¡"_

Naruto se levanto de un salto del suelo, con miedo en su rostro, solo para mirar como Sasuke estaba al frente de él con una mirada enojada, y con un lindo sombrerito de gatito en su cabeza.

"_Teme, porque me levantas tan temprano?"_ pregunto Naruto bostezando, y frotándose un ojo.

"_Son las tres de la tarde, dobe" _dijo Sasuke de brazos cruzados, y al parecer algo molesto.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, para luego hacer como si no pasara nada y caminar hacia la mini cocina que había en el cuarto, Sasuke lo seguía con su mirada un poco triste, no entendía Naruto no le decía nada referente con el beso que le dio ayer, tal vez solo fue un calentón del rubio o estaba muy borracho, Sasuke suspiro.

Naruto miraba como su teme suspiraba un poco triste, y frunció el ceño, quien demonios le había hecho algo a su bebé?¡ él lo haría sufrir, se puso una mano en su cabeza esperando a que el agua para el ramen se calentase y sintió como su cabeza le daba vueltas.

"_**Ju ju mocoso, no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste ayer?"**_ pregunto Kiuby divertido, y con algo de misterio en su voz.

"_No se dé que hablas, Kiuby"_ dijo Naruto, tratando de no volverse a dormir.

Kiuby guardo silencio un momento, y luego hablo con su voz llena de diversión.

"_**Ayer casi lo haces con el Uchiha"**_ soltó Kiuby, al rubio el cual quedo atónico.

"_QUEEE?¡"_ dijo Naruto tosiendo fuertemente, y mirando sonrojado como Sasuke lo miraba confundido.

"_Si mocoso, creo que es el mejor momento para que le digas al Uchiha, la pregunta del millón"_ dijo Kiuby con una risa burlona, al parecer divertido con todo eso.

Naruto lo pensó un momento, Kiuby tenía razón tal vez por eso Sasuke estaba triste, seguramente cree que él solo lo utilizo…ese idiota, el kitsune se puso de pie y sin que Sasuke lo esperara le planto un beso en los labios, dejando al Uchiha sonrojado y confundido.

Naruto se separo del Uchiha, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"_Teme, quieres ser mi novio?" _Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, y miro a Naruto confundido, el dobe le estaba pidiendo que fuesen novios, si eso era lo que Itachi quería lograr con su estúpido "plan de conquista" se lo agradecía.

Mientras que afuera, Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de la boca, de la persona que ella amaba, se limpio unas lágrimas de sus ojos y corrió saliendo lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Mientras que Sasuke estaba aun en shock, por la pregunta de Naruto, pero cuando pudo reaccionar lo miro completamente serio…Naruto no iba a jugar con él, él no era; fácil y un maldito juguete, como los que el rubio acostumbraba llevar a su cama.

"_Naruto, yo no voy a ser otro de tus juguetes"_ dijo Sasuke totalmente serio, y bajando su mirada.

Naruto se puso serio, y tomo el mentón del Uchiha para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"_Que tengo que hacer, para que entiendas que tú no eres un juguete para mí, te amo idiota y si he estado con otras personas es porque he tenido miedo de que algo malo te llegue a pasar por ser mi pareja,…sabes los muchos enemigos que tengo, pero ayer me decidí a que ya no voy a huir más Sasuke, te amo y quiero que seas mi novio"_ termino de decir Naruto, tomando el rostro del Uchiha en sus manos.

Sasuke parecía un farol, estaba completamente nervioso, y sentir el aliento de Naruto pegando en su boca no ayudaba, el aliento de ese dobe era fresco y en esos momentos olía un poco sake…le gustaba, Sasuke; se sentía tan idiota mirando como quinceañera enamorada ese dobe.

El Uchiha suspiro, y se sonrojo un poco.

"_Está bien dobe, pero juro que si me eres infiel te hare sufrir eternamente"_ amenazo el pelinegro al kitsune, el cual trago dificulta mente.

Naruto asintió feliz, para luego juntar sus labios con los de su ahora novio.

.

.

.

Sasuke había salido unas horas después de la cursi (según él) confesión de Naruto, a comprar unos vivieres para al fin regresar a la guarida, ya se imaginaba a Itachi cuando lo viese tomado de la mano de Naruto o al menos besándolo, sehh su estúpido aniki se alegraría, doblo en una esquina pero al hacerlo escucho "algo" que hiso que casi calcinara a alguien con su Amaterasu.

"_Tú tienes a ese rubio sexy, todos los días en tu cama, porque no podría ser igual ahora? Seguramente solo quiere a ese Uchiha para jugar con él"_ escucho Sasuke, la voz de una anciana.

Todos los días en su cama?¡ seguramente esa anciana estaba hablando con alguna de las zorras, con la que el dobe de Naruto se había acostado.

"_Lo sé, pero que tal si él ya no quiere?"_ escucho ahora la voz de Hinata, siempre sospecho que esa Hyuga tenía algo con Naruto, claro que la gran diferencia era que para el rubio solo era sexo, y para ella era "amor".

"_Ve a hablar con él, y déjales las cosas en claro"_ dijo la anciana, al parecer con voz tranquila.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que fue roto por la alegre voz de la Hyuga.

"_Lo hare, Naruto-kun tiene que escoger entre él y yo, deséame suerte Shizu-san"_ termino de decir Hinata, para salir corriendo de ahí.

Sasuke se quedo un buen rato detrás de la pared, pero luego corrió detrás de la Hyuga, tenía que verlo, tenía que estar seguro de que Naruto no estaba jugando con él, tenía que estar seguro de que de verdad…él lo amaba.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

_Que tanto ven esos ojos? ~ Uchiha Itachi._

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

_**Prologo para el siguiente capi.**_

"_Te he apoyado toda tu vida, que demonios ha hecho él, te humillo, te rechazo miles de veces, te dejo moribundo y te insulta todo el tiempo, yo soy mejor que él porque no lo ves?¡"_

"_Lo debiste de haber sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, perdóname"_

"¿_Me rendiría? No, no lo haría, él no me iba a ganar"_

"_Te felicito otouto, te dije que yo soy un genio"_

"_Hinata vete de aquí."_

"_¿Por qué? Acaso tienes miedo te que tu Uchiha nos mire"_

"_Eres un maldito mentiroso"_

_**XXXxxxNXSxxxXXX**_

_*Nos leemos* :33 Gracias por sus reviews.:DD_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


	5. Chapter 5 Amándonos a nuestra manera

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y Sasu-chan. :33_

_**Notas:**__ Hola¡ Como están? Espero que bien :33 aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de Inversa (Reverse) ojala les guste está loca historia. :D Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo T_T me hacen feliz._

* * *

_**XXxxxNXSxxxXX**_

"_**S**__é lo que se siente ser un Uchiha, he aprendido a sentir el rechazo, a sentir el odio y la sed de venganza, así que llámame loco pero esto es lo que sient__**o**__…" ~ __**U**__zumaki __**N**__aruto._

_._

__._._._x_._._.__

_Capítulo IV_

_Amándonos a nuestra manera._

_._

**S**uspiro un poco tranquilo al ver que estaba solo, subió sus pies a la mesa de la habitación con total despreocupación, era un día sumamente aburrido para él. Naruto frunció un poco el ceño, y se tomo un sorbo del sake en su vaso.

Nunca hubiese pensado, que a Hinata le afectara tanto que él y el teme fuesen novios.

Aun recordaba la escena de celos, y amor verdadero que le armo en Amegakure.

**_FLASH BACK_**

**C**omía tranquilamente su ramen en la mesa de la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; una sonrisa la cual tenía tiempo de no mostrar, y es que como no estar feliz si ahora tenía a Sasuke a su lado. Suspiro como un idiota enamorado, al recordar el lindo sonrojo que adorno las mejillas de Sasuke al decirle que lo amaba, sehh su teme era sumamente adorable.

-Naruto-kun¡-escucho el rubio que decían, entrando a la habitación de golpe.

El rubio se puso de pie, para después mirar a la Hyuga con total seriedad en su rostro.

-Que pasa, Hinata?- pregunto el kitsune, imaginándose el "porque" de la preocupación de la Hyuga.

La pelinegra quedó en silencio; un triste silencio, el cual Naruto miro con confusión.

-Es cierto…es cierto, que tu y el Uchiha son novios?¡- grito la chica, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Naruto abrió su boca para tratar de decir algo, pero miro sorprendido como Hinata aumentaba sus sollozos.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Eres un maldito traidor, cómo pudiste hacerme esto?¡ yo te he apoyado toda tu miserable vida y tú me pagas así?¡- gritaba la chica, pegándole en el pecho al rubio el cual la miraba seriamente.

-Apoyarme? Ja no me hagas reír Hinata, que yo recuerde tu nunca me apoyaste ni hablaste cuando era un niño, nunca fuiste mi amiga, nunca me ayudaste o preguntaste si estaba bien, así que no me vengas a decir que soy un mal agradecido.- dijo Naruto con su semblante completamente serió, que se creía esa chica para venir a gritarle a él?¡

Hinata miro al rubio, totalmente desconcertada ¿Qué ella no lo había apoyado?¡ como Naruto podía decir eso?¡, ella siempre lo miro y lo apoyo en silencio siempre esperando a que él pudiese mejorar, deseándole mucha suerte. La Hyuga frunció su ceño, y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

-¿¡Y él sí?¡ ese bastardo Uchiha si te apoyo?¡, te humillo, te dejo casi muerto, rechazo tu amistad miles de veces y se río de ti al igual que todos los demás, porque demonios no lo juzgas a él?¡ eres un hipócrita¡-soltó la pelinegra, fuera de sí y tirando un jarrón al piso por la rabia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño detrás de la puerta, no es que él fuese un chismoso pero el asunto también tenía que ver con él, y con su ahora dobe-novio entonces la ocasión lo ameritaba, y sí que la ameritaba el Uchiha bajo su cabeza al escuchar todo lo que decía la chica de él, pero no crean que es por Hinata nahh, a Sasuke le valía un soberano pepino lo que esa chica pensara de él…lo que lo enojaba era que…ella decía la verdad.

-Sasuke y yo tenemos un lazo, que ni tú ni nadie pueden tener conmigo, porque tú nunca has sufrido por estar solo, por no tener quien te diga _"bienvenido a casa" _o un _"te quiero"_ , nunca has sentido ganas incontrolables de llorar al ver como los demás en sus cumpleaños tienen a sus padres o a sus familias, como en navidad todos están unidos en sus casas celebrando, tú nunca has sentido que es perder a toda tu familia¡…o en mi caso, nunca haberla tenido, no puedes juzgarnos o juzgar a Sasuke porque tú nunca has sentido nuestro dolor.-termino de decir Naruto casi gritando, esa chica lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

Sasuke escucho con una pequeña sonrisa, como la Hyuga se quedaba completamente callada. Naruto suspiro cansadamente, y Hinata lo miro con tristeza en sus blancos y perlados ojos.

-Lo amas?- eso fue todo lo que salió de los rosados labios de la Hyuga, para después bajar su cabeza y mirar hacía el piso.

Sasuke se puso atento a la contestación de Naruto, y este a su vez sonrió como no hacía por más de tres años.

-Más que a cualquier otra cosa en mi vida.- dijo Naruto sin dudar, Hinata sonrió tristemente, cuantas veces no deseo que esas palabras fuesen para ella. La pelinegra se dio media vuelta, y camino lentamente hacia la salida haciendo que Naruto le diese la espalda.

Sasuke miro con su rostro serio, como Hinata se alejaba de la habitación encerrándose en la de ella. El Uchiha sintió como lo jalaban del brazo, y sintió como su cabeza pegaba con un plano y fuerte pecho.

-Es malo espiar a las personas, teme- dijo el rubio juguetonamente, y abrazando más al Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, y cerró por un momento sus ojos disfrutando de ese lazo que lo unía con Naruto.

_**_FIN FLASH BACK_**_

**S**uspiro como quinceañera enamorada -de nuevo- al recordar eso, amaba a Sasuke y no mentía cuando lo decía, miro como Sakura entraba a la sala de juntas caminando hacía él, y la miro seriamente.

-Naruto, tenemos problemas.- dijo la peli rosa con preocupación, el kitsune se puso de pie.

-Que sucede?

-Creemos que…Obito sigue con vida, y quiere vengarse de ti por haber dejado que Kakashi se muriese en la última Guerra Ninja.- término de explicar la peli rosa, sentándose en su silla.

Naruto la miro con su ceño fruncido, ¿Obito? Que ese bastardo no estaba muerto, el dicho de _"Hierba mala nunca muere"_ era muy cierto.

-Es un idiota, él tuvo la culpa de que Madara lo matara con su Mangekyō Sharingan eterno,…de todos modos quien te dijo eso?-pregunto el kitsune, con curiosidad.

-Uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la niebla, al parecer vieron a un hombre muy parecido a Obito reclutando a unos ninjas de Amegakure.- relato la chica, cerrando un momento sus verdes ojos por el cansancio.

-Reclutando he? Hmm entonces dejemos que ese bastardo llegue aquí, y cuando lo haga ten por seguro que no querrá a haber nacido.- termino de decir el rubio, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y escuchando las carcajadas de Kyuby dentro de él.

Sakura lo miro y suspiro, con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Naruto había cambiado.

.

.

-Te lo dije otouto soy un genio, no estás orgulloso de tener a un hermano así?¡- decía Itachi con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, y acostado en la cama de Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor lo miro con una gotita en su cabeza, a veces creía que Itachi y él no eran hermanos, se sentó al lado de su aniki con su rostro despreocupado.

-Otouto?-llamo Itachi a su hermano, con una mirada divertida adornando su rostro.

-Que quieres, Itachi?- pregunto Sasuke, con sus ojos cerrados.

El Uchiha mayor, sonrió con malicia.

-Ya lo hiciste con Naruto-kun?

-…-

-…-

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO¡- se escucho el grito de Sasuke, por toda la guarida Akatsuki haciendo que algunos se asustaran.

_Pero otouto eso es completamente normal, además te ayudara a quitarte el estrés.- dijo Itachi con tranquilidad, y respirando dificultoso a causa de la "cariñosa" mano de Sasuke en su cuello.

_Cállate Itachi, y no digas cosas pervertidas¡- dijo Sasuke con un notable sonrojo en su rostro, y presionando su mano en el cuello del Uchiha mayor.

Itachi lo miro traviesamente, y sonrió.

-Oh vamos Otouto, me vas a decir que nunca has sentido ganas de tocar a Naruto-kun?- pregunto el pelinegro, más tranquilo que una hoja.

Sasuke soltó el cuello del Uchiha, para después darle la espalda a Itachi.

-N-no.- dijo Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, y sentándose de nuevo en su cama.

Itachi lo miro incrédulo, y se acerco al Uchiha menor posicionándose al frente de él.

-Otouto no me engañes, nunca has sentido ningún tipo de atracción física por Naruto-kun?- pregunto Itachi, con total curiosidad.

Sasuke bajo un poco su mirada, y suspiro que mas daba? Era tonto mentirle a Itachi, después de todo era el que lo conocía mejor.

-S-sí, me han dado ganas.- susurro Sasuke, apenas audible para Itachi.

El Uchiha menor sintió, como lo abrazaban como si fuese un peluche dejándolo azul por la falta de aire.

-Ahh¡ Kami-sama, como cresen tan rápido¡- dijo Itachi con lagrimitas en sus ojos, y fingiendo tristeza en su voz.

Sasuke rodo los ojos, y sintió como Itachi lo empujaba hacía la puerta haciendo que el Uchiha menor lo viese confundido.

-Porque me estas empujando?¡- se quejo el pelinegro, mirando a su aniki con confusión.

Itachi lo miro como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido, y Sasuke lo miro con enojo.

-¿¡Como que para qué?¡ ve a forni- digo a acompañar a Naruto-kun- termino de decir Itachi con unas sonrisa divertida, para luego terminar de empujar a su otouto de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

-Itachi, maldito pervertido abre la puerta¡-se quejo Sasuke con su ceño fruncido, y pegándole a la puerta con sus puños.

Así estuvo por más de media hora, y el muy bastardo de su aniki no le abrió, Sasuke frunció el ceño frustrado y camino a la habitación de su dolor de cabeza Uzumaki después de todo aunque lo negara lo extrañaba.

-Sasuke? Que haces aquí, teme?- pregunto Naruto un poco confundido, y haciéndose a un lado para que el Uchiha entrara.

-Itachi, se encerró en mi habitación.- dijo el azabache sentándose en la cama del kitsune, Naruto sonrió divertido.

-De verdad? Pues se lo tengo que agradecer luego…- dijo Naruto abrazando a Sasuke por detrás, para arrastrarlo y sentarlo en sus piernas.

-Hmm, eres un pervertido.- dijo Sasuke con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, para muy pronto sentir como Naruto pegaba sus labios con los de él.

Era un beso lento y lleno de amor, algo cursi para Sasuke aunque lo estuviese disfrutando demasiado, Naruto poso sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro, atrayéndolo aun más a él y cuando Sasuke abrió su boca lo suficiente metió su lengua en la cavidad de la del Uchiha.

-Ahh Naru-to es-pera…- gimió Sasuke al sentir la mano de su novio, en su pantalón tocando así su miembro haciendo que soltara pequeños gemidos de placer.

-Eres tan…perfecto teme-baka…-susurro Naruto acostando al Uchiha en su cama, para luego abrirle la yukata negra que este llevaba.

-Ah ahhg e-spera dobe¡- gimió sonoramente Sasuke, sintiendo como Naruto mordía y jugaba con sus pezones seguramente dejándoles unas pequeñas marcas rojas.

Naruto levanto su mirada hacía Sasuke, con un hilito de saliva bajando por su boca.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto el kitsune, y a Sasuke casi le da una taquicardia ahí mismo, la voz de Naruto estaba ronca _**"maldito seas Itachi"**_ pensó el Uchiha.

-Y-o…no es nada- dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos un momento, Naruto lo miro con una sonrisa solo para subir a su boca, y darle pequeños besos que a veces iban con mordiscos incluidos.

-Si no lo quieres hacer esta bien…-dijo el kitsune mirando fijamente a Sasuke, el pelinegro lo miro con anhelo y lo beso mandando todo a la mierda, después de todo cuantos años no tenía de conocerlo y de desear eso…en secreto.

Sasuke gimió cuando sintió la mano de Naruto dar suaves caricias a su miembro, mientras que él terminaba de desvestirlo… al menos de arriba, él era un Uchiha no se iba a quedar atrás. Sasuke movió su mano encima del bulto sobresaliente en el pantalón del kitsune, haciendo que este suspirara de placer.

-Ahhh…diabl-os Sas-uke, s-i sigues así y-o ahh¡- trato de decir Naruto al verse ahora acostado en la cama, con Sasuke encima de él moviéndose y frotando así sus hombrías en un vaivén lleno de placer.

-Ahhhg¡…-gimió el Uchiha, al sentir como su miembro pegaba con el de Naruto llenándolo de un placer inimaginable y eso que Naruto aun estaba con pantalones, se agacho y beso a Naruto, en un beso completamente demandante y lleno de deseo se separaban solo para tomar algo de aire, el Uchiha se movió más rápido aun besando a Naruto haciendo que este ahogara un gemido de placer.

-Ahhhg e-s mi turno teme.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, al sentir como algo tibio salía de Sasuke mojándolo un poco a él, acostó al Uchiha en su cama quedando él encima.

-Ohhg¡- Sasuke gimió sonoramente al sentir como Naruto tomaba su miembro entre sus manos, pasando su lengua lentamente encima de él, mordiéndolo un poco saboreándolo como si fuese un helado que nunca se derretiría, Sasuke lo miraba con su boca entreabierta soltando gemidos de placer, nunca creyó que llegaría a hacer eso con Naruto, alzo un poco sus caderas para tener aun más contacto con el rubio, Naruto poso sus manos en las piernas del Uchiha jalándolo hacía él terminando de pasar su lengua por la hombría de este.

-Ahhg¡- gimió fuertemente el Uchiha, mirando como Naruto besaba sus piernas dándole pequeños besos.

-Ere-s un –dobe…-dijo Sasuke con un sonrojo en su rostro, Naruto lo miro con una mirada llena de amor.

-Pero así me amas...- soltó el kitsune con una sonrisa juguetona, metiendo dos de sus dedos en su boca; llenándolos de saliva, para luego abrirle bien las piernas al azabache.

Una gran mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, cuando sintió como Naruto metía uno de sus dedos dentro de su trasero pero no grito gracias a su gran orgullo, un Uchiha no se quejaba ese dolor no era nada.

-Shh tranquilo bebé, no te tenses o te dolerá más…- dijo Naruto pegando su frente con la del Uchiha, y metiendo un segundo dedo en Sasuke.

-Ahhg¡- el Uchiha tomo fuertemente los hombros del rubio, sintiendo como Naruto sacaba sus dedos de dentro de él.

- ¿Listo?- pregunto Naruto abriendo bien las piernas del azabache, y mirando como el Uchiha asentía.

Sasuke se tuvo que morder un labio, cuando sintió como la punta del miembro de Naruto entraba en él, mierda eso de verdad dolía parecía que le estuviesen quemando el trasero. Naruto se comenzó a mover lentamente dentro de su teme, metiéndose por completo en él.

-Ahhh¡- gimió el pelinegro sintiendo como el placer se mesclaba con el dolor, haciendo que una mueca de placer apareciese en su rostro moviendo su cadera para sentir a Naruto más cerca de él _(N/A Más?¡ ¬W¬)_

-Ahhg Sa-suke ohhg¡- gimió Naruto moviéndose más rápido dentro del pelinegro, mirándolo como si fuese la cosa más bella del mundo…y lo era, para él lo era se agacho a su boca y lo beso sintiendo la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca. Cuantas veces no se imagino y soñó con ese momento, subió una de las piernas del Uchiha a su hombro y le dio un pequeño beso.

-AHHH¡- Sasuke gimió sonoramente, al sentir como tenía su orgasmo haciendo que respirara entrecortadamente y que su cuerpo temblara de placer.

-Ahhhg¡- Naruto también gimió roncamente, teniendo su orgasmo unos pocos minutos después de Sasuke.

Naruto se acerco al rostro del pelinegro, abrazándolo y acostando su cabeza en el torso del Uchiha, aun dentro de él, sintiendo como el corazón de este iba tan rápido como el suyo, sonrió tiernamente escondiendo su rostro en el torso de Sasuke.

-Te amo, te amo demasiado Sasuke.-susurro Naruto subiendo su mirada, para ver como Sasuke lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo a causa del calor y una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

-…Y yo a ti, usuratonkachi.- susurro el Uchiha acariciándole el cabello a Naruto, sintiendo como este lo besaba metiendo su lengua dentro de su rosada boca.

Tal vez ellos tuviesen una extraña forma de mostrar su amor, pero se amaban a su manera.

Detrás de la puerta de la habitación, una pelinegra de perlados ojos tenía grandes lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía permitir que ese Uchiha se quedara con Naruto, ella había apoyado al rubio siempre, fue la única que lo miro cuando nadie más lo hacía…era por eso que Naruto tenía que ser de ella.

_**XXxxContinuaraxxXX**_

* * *

_"__**T**__ú no eres como yo, jamás lo serás, tú estuviste solo desde el principio, no sabes lo que es el dolor de perder a tus seres querido__**s**__" ~Uchiha Sasuke._

__.-._.x._.-.__

_**Notas:**__ Espero que les haya gustado el capi juju viva el lemon y el SasuNaruSasu, actualizare pronto esta y mis otras historias gracias por sus reviews y apoyo, Nos leemos. Cuídense. :DD_

_*Gracias por leer* :33_

_¿Me dejas un review?_


End file.
